1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to redundant service processor configurations, and particularly to cost-reduced configurations for providing redundant service processors.
2. Description of Background
High-end systems have service processors that boot the system and monitor it for problems. To improve boot time, service processors can be added to each node. In addition, adding a redundant service processor to each node will improve reliability. But, this will make the number of service processors add up quickly. Since each service processor has a fully functional processor, memory, and flash memory, the cost of redundancy can be significant.
It would be beneficial to have a cost-reduced mechanism for service processor redundancy.